Express the decimal as a percent. $1.078$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.078 = \dfrac{107.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.078} = 107.8\%$ $107.8$ per hundred = $107.8$ per cent = $107.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.